


Love Letter from Ling Yao

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Ling Yao.
Relationships: Ling Yao/Reader, Ling Yao/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Love Letter from Ling Yao

My dear Y/N,

I miss you with every fiber of my being. My quest is for my people, for my country, but a part of me yearns to simply hold you again. Being kept away from you is a cruel punishment, but know that I will return to you soon.

When I return, I fully intend to sweep you off your feet. Together, we will bring prosperity to Xing. I will let nothing stop me - come what may, I will be with you.

I hope to send this letter so that it reaches you in time for the Day of Devotion. Keep the flower I have enclosed with it close to your heart, as my promise to you that I will return to you.

Yours, forever,

Ling Yao


End file.
